


Conflicting Motives

by SSj4Insomniac



Category: Dragon Ball
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Drabble, GogetaxZamasu, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 04:00:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 935
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30133659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSj4Insomniac/pseuds/SSj4Insomniac
Summary: Zamasu is struggling to quell his desire for bloodlust. Luckily, Gogeta is here to make a suggestion and accidentally fluster the god while doing so.
Relationships: Zamasu/Gogeta
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Conflicting Motives

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MadamBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Biscuit's DB Drabble Collection](https://archiveofourown.org/works/26536777) by [MadamBiscuit](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamBiscuit/pseuds/MadamBiscuit). 



Zamasu was conflicted.

There were a lot of thoughts swirling around his mind like a whirlpool, most of them revolving around taming his ever-growing lust for battle. Ever since he was banished to the pit of hell, he had remained as one - both Goku Black and the original Zamasu. At first, he was completely devoted to his evil ways, plotting out a scheme that would allow him to escape this prison and let him roam free in limbo. If he could even get that far. Looking back on it now, such a task seemed impossible, but it is amazing what such a dedicated mind could accomplish.

However, a certain someone flipped his mindset with a complete overhaul. 

Gogeta, the so-called mediator of hell, came about one day. Zamasu was unaware of his constant patrols, checking to make sure that no spirits either got lost or went out of line; his curiosity got the better of him, and he followed the Saiyan warrior about like a lost puppy.

Over time, the two of them grew to enjoy one another’s company. Zamasu wasn’t sure WHY, or how it even happened (that was a lie, he knew exactly why but his pride refused to accept it) but it did - Gogeta softened him up like a pastry in the oven. Any evil ways were quelled in return for an undying loyalty and dedication, wanting to remain on Gogeta’s good side. Or any side, really.

Everything about him just felt so, so right. From the way he talks, voice laced with undoubted kindness, to the way he cares for others despite the fact that this is hell, checking over them with tender hands. 

They went to the blood park, as Zamasu dubbed it, nearly every day after the first time.

He remembered the event fondly - it was exactly one year ago. Or was it? Sometimes it was hard to keep track of time in hell.

But regardless of all that, he still neglected to settle the raging dispute in his own head, one that seemed to plague him until he had it resolved. The evil energy leftover from Goku Black and Zamasu still failed to recede completely. As a result, he had the desperate urge to unleash those desires but wasn’t sure how to do it...safely.

“Something on your mind?”

Zamasu yelped in surprise from the abrupt way the newcomer’s voice split right through the silence that he was basking in only moments ago, staggering forward in shock. When he regained his bearings, he whirled around and held up his fist, expression one of petulance. “Damnit, Gogeta! Warn me next time you decide to scare me like that! I nearly had a heart attack.”

“You’re already dead, though. Not like it would affect you,” The Saiyan laughed, holding up his hands in a placating manner. The halo above his head shimmered brilliantly, breaking the innocent visage to expose his true mirth over the situation. 

His lips then tugged down as he let his arms drop to his sides, tilting his head with curiosity. “But really, are you alright? You’ve been acting off.”

“And how would you know that?! You just got here! You say it as if you were watching me for hours!” Zamasu protested.

“...Zamasu, I’ve been standing here for 10 minutes.”

A taut stretch of silence lingered between them as Zamasu pondered his words, a blush lightly adorning his face. He opened his mouth to come up with a retort, perhaps an excuse, but none came.

“What’s wrong?” Gogeta asked more pressingly than before, the worry never leaving his face. 

Damnit, Gogeta, don’t play with my heartstrings like this. That face pains me. “It’s nothing, really. I just...need to purge some of the evils inside of me.”

Gogeta seemed to be mildly surprised, but that emotion quickly warped to one of deeper concern, “And how do you plan on doing that?” 

“I would need to fight someone. But don’t worry, I’m not going to seriously injure someone. I just want to let the temptation go before it builds and becomes worse.” He tacked on, a small bead of nervous sweat running down his face. For whatever reason, he felt no shame in asking GOGETA for PERMISSION to do something, despite the fact that his past self would’ve protested until he keeled over a second time by running out of breath.

Yet, to his surprise, instead of an outright denial, Gogeta BEAMED. “Oh, that’s great! So you want to throw down?”

“W-what!?” *And hurt you!?* Zamasu nearly spit out the last part, had he not bit his tongue at the last second. However, he didn’t manage to hide his surprise, nearly sputtering at the request.

“Yeah! Do you know how boring it is in heaven? I’m a fused Saiyan, fighting is in our blood! Besides, we can easily patch each other up afterward, and I know a large open field for those who need to let loose. We can go there!”

Zamasu stood as still as a statue, blinking occasionally as he tried to catch up with what Gogeta was offering to him. While a part of him wanted to scream how stupid it was to willingly ask for pain, but then again, he could only satiate his own lust for a battle for so long.

Besides, if it was also helping Gogeta, then what was there to lose?

With a nod, Zamasu agreed. “Alright, sure. Just don’t think I am going to go easy on you because we’re...we’re friends.”

Gogeta placed his hands on his hips, smirking confidently. “I wouldn’t have it any other way.”


End file.
